The Princess and the General
by Caellach Tiger Eye
Summary: AU! Chapter 4 up! FE8: How much can one event change destiny? Instead of escaping Renais, Eirika and Seth are captured by Valter. Meanwhile, Glen starts doubting his own loyalties. GlenxEirika, and others! Character deaths included. NO SLASH!
1. One: Capture by the Moonstone

Caellach12: Okay, this is my first fanfic…here. I'm not sure how this'll turn out, so please be patient

Forde: Oh, come on! Get on with it!

Caellach12: Oh, right! **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters…although I wish I did.

Forde: Don't R&R. He's not worth it.

Caellach12: Hey! Ignore him, and R&R!

**Chapter One: Capture by the Moonstone**

The two horses galloped hard against the ground. The first rider was a man in his mid- to late-twenties. His dark red hair was matted by sweat, sticking to his forehead. His body, from neck to toe, was encased in gleaming silver armour.

Gripping the man tightly around the torso was a young woman, about eighteen years old. Her pale blue-green hair flew behind her as she held on, fear and confusion both evident on her face. It was a delicate one, which would have made a sculptor proud; her skin looked as soft as silk, her nose was small. Her attire consisted gold plate armour which covered her chest and a dress which ended at around her thighs; her skirts billowed in the wind as the horse rode on.

The final rider was no more than sixteen. His expression was one of panic, one not very fitting to his soft, kind-looking features; a face framed by inch-long blond hair, with kind brown eyes and a mouth which would have made a gentle smile were he smiling, not frightened. He rode a fowl which wasn't much bigger than himself, and wore pale green armour

The man who led the large grey stallion halted it and turned back. He was horrified to see that the castle which they had left behind them was burning. It looked terrible, which, if one knew of the quick siege which had taken it down, was not a surprising fact. The knight sighed sadly.

'So quickly…' he muttered. 'Already, Renais has fallen. And His Majesty…inside. Why?'

He turned to the other rider. 'Franz!'

'Y-yes?' stuttered the younger knight.

'Ride ahead to Frelia. Inform King Hayden of the situation. Alone, you should be able to slip by the enemy forces easier than if you're with us.'

'Understood, General Seth!' replied Franz with more enthusiasm than was necessary. Hurriedly, he galloped off.

Seth, the Silver Lance, general of the Knights of Renais, turned to the young woman. 'Are you well, Princess Eirika?'

Eirika, collecting herself, nodded. 'Yes, Seth, I'm fine.'

'I'm sorry about that, but it was your father's orders. Now we ourselves should – No! We've been discovered!'

Horrified, Eirika spun to the direction Seth was staring. Sure enough, there was a flock of wyvern riders heading in their direction. Their leader had a two-legged wyvern, the rarer species, whilst the others rode four-legged ones.

Neither Seth nor Eirika had time to react for within moments, the riders were only several feet away from them. Eirika felt a shudder of fear pass through her, but she held her ground. Looking at their chest plates, she could see that, as she'd feared, they bore the crest of the Grado army upon them.

The leader lowered his wyvern for a landing, and his followers did the same. 'Say, would that be the wayward Princess Eirika of Renais?' sneered the leader, removing his helmet.

Eirika gasped. The man's face was the colour of sour milk, his eyes nasty and slightly sunken. His shoulder-length hair was an odd sort of darkish green, his nose hooked, and his mouth, with its thin lips, was set into a cruel smile. He looked like a demon.

Seth immediately rose to her defence. 'What is it to you if she is demon?' he barked, drawing his sword.

'Tsk, tsk,' the man shook his head, his malicious grin widening. 'How rude of you. No introductions whatsoever. Not that there is any need, of course; I know you're Seth, the Silver Lance, Commander of the Renais Knights.'

'What!' Seth gasped, faltering for a moment. 'How did you…?' For the first time she could remember, there was something which Eirika had never thought she would see on the General's expression: fear. And yet, she could see why. If this man knew Seth and wasn't afraid, then he was definitely dangerous.

Seth seemed to put his fears aside as he charged, his sword drawn. The Grado wyvern knight simply charged, his lance drawn. Seth lunged…and missed.

'Ah!' he gasped as his opponent flew right past him. Seth slowed his stallion to a trot, and gasped. 'Arrggh!'

'Seth!' Eirika hurried over to her comrade who was, to her horror, pulling the long spear out of his right arm. The wyvern knight was swooping up high.

'Hand me another spear,' he said coldly to one of his underlings. The man immediately complied, handing his own lance to his leader. 'Surround them,' was the next command. Eirika, who averted her attention from seeing Seth's wounds, turned back to find the dozen soldiers in a circle around her and Seth.

She finally found her voice. 'Who are you?' she choked out to the leader.

The wyvern knight laughed menacingly, lowering himself to be eye-level with her. 'I thought you'd never ask who your executioner was! I am Valter, the Moonstone of the Grado army, the finest general in the land!'

Eirika stared. 'A general? But…I thought the Imperial Three-'

'Has become six,' smirked Valter. 'I and two others have joined the rank among Duessel Obsidian, Glen Sunstone and … Selena Fluorspar.' He said the final name with something akin to spite in his voice, more so that the first two.

_Two others_, thought Eirika, shocked. What _had_ Emperor Vigarde been doing in the past weeks, she had to wonder.

'Now then, perhaps you would surrender. Then again, it must feel like an honour to be slain by the greatest warrior in all of Magvel.'

'You are not,' said Seth firmly, looking the Moonstone squarely in the eyes.

'Not what?' asked Valter, narrowing his eyes at the paladin.

'The finest fighter in all of Magvel!' snapped Seth. 'Duessel Obsidian is the greatest fighter in the land. No warrior is held in higher esteem by the emperor, and even if it were not Duessel, the title would most certainly _not_ go to one such as you!'

He had obviously crossed the line, because Valter's face was twitching all over. 'You…'the wyvern knight spluttered. 'You insolent worm! You dare speak so of me?'

'General Valter, do we have permission to execute him?' asked one of his underlings.

Almost instantly, Valter answered, 'Permission granted.'

The knights were drawing their lances, preparing for the kill, when Eirika shrieked, 'NO!'

Valter looked at her in inquisitive surprise. 'What?'

'You only want me, right? Please, don't hurt Seth,' she begged. 'I'll do anything; just leave Seth alone!'

'Princess, no!' gasped Seth. 'Your life is more important than mine. It doesn't matter what happens to me, but you, at least, must escape to Frelia.'

'And how, pray tell, would she escape me and my wyvern riders,' sneered Valter. 'Why sacrifice yourself, Seth, when you know that I'll still end up with her in the end? A life wasted… not that I care whether you live or die –'

'Foul demon!' snared Eirika, suddenly furious. It was obvious that Valter cared naught for anyone's lives save, perhaps, his own.

'- but I think it would be far wiser to surrender and accept your fate,' continued the enemy general as though he hadn't been interrupted. 'Maybe the Emperor will even spare your pointless lives for a while. Though,' he snorted, 'I'd much rather he let me kill you.'

Eirika looked over at Seth who, for once, seemed to have no answer to the situation. He gave a hopeless nod in her direction. Eirika turned to Valter. 'We will go with you, assuming you don't do anything bad to either of us.'

'I wouldn't dream of it,' sniggered Valter, though Eirika had a sneaking suspicion that he probably would. He had already proven that he was a cruel and heartless fiend with a desire to see them die. His next command was, 'tie them up. Make sure they have no access to their weapons, or they may very well escape. We're taking them back to the castle. Who knows; maybe they'll be of some use to us.' He laughed, a terrible, menacing sound that made Eirika feel numb – save the chills rushing down her spine.

Once they were secured onto the wyverns, Valter remounted his wyvern and gave his command, 'To the capital!'

And the winged lizards took to the air

_T.B.C._

Caellach12: Please review! I'll accept anything – even flames – just _please_ be honest with me!

Forde: Like that's gonna be good for your –

Caellach12: Shut up, idiot! throws a knife at Forde, which he narrowly dodges


	2. Two: The Generals of Grado

Caellach12: I'm back!

Forde: Oh, no! Not again!

Caellach12: SHUT – UP! (throws another knife at Forde, this time cutting his arm off!)

Forde: Ouch! I'm not doing the disclaimer anymore! NEVER!

Caellach12: HELLO! What am I paying you for?

Forde: Fine! **Caellach12 does not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters. He owns the plot twist, though.**

Caellach12: Thank you! R&R! But first:

_InternalDarkness:_ Thanks for the praise! It'll be longer this time around!

_White Huntress:_ Hey, calm down! I'm glad to see you're excited, but please don't pressure me too much, or I'll hyperventilate. Here's a longer chapter for you!

Caellach12: Note that there will be differences as to the orders which Vigarde gives. It is a different plot, if only a little. Now then, let's roll!

**Chapter Two: The Generals of Grado**

Franz was exhausted. He had ridden for five long days and nights with little sleep. His eyes were red from the lack of rest, and his rations were now gone. He could only hope that Frelia would be easy to reach from here.

General Seth had been right. The boy had been unspotted by the enemy for his entire journey. Although his horse disliked it, he rode through the forests so that enemy wyvern riders and knights would not see him, and it seemed to be working. Two days into the journey, he had passed by Border Mulan, which, to both his surprise and his luck, had not yet been captured by Grado.

_Just a little further_, he thought wearily. But his horse was tiring even more so than he was. It was slowing to a trot.

'No!' he gasped out. 'Please…not now. Now when we're…so close…to Frelia.' The horse snorted, and Franz sighed. 'I know you're…tired, but please. It won't be much…longer now.'

Ignoring him, the horse stopped, bent its head low and started eating grass.

'Please…don't let me down…yet.'

Yet it continued to pretend it couldn't hear him.

Franz wanted to yell. More than ever, he was angry. He wanted to tell off the horse, to curse at it and say how useless it was. But he couldn't. He knew it wouldn't be the right thing to do, because it wasn't the horse's fault. Nor, as much as he _wanted_ to admit, was it Grado's fault.

It was his fault.

He had always felt that he wasn't worthy of the title of knight, that he was weak and pathetic. Now, here was the proof. He couldn't make a quick journey. He couldn't inform Frelia of the General and the Princess' situation. He was a failure of a knight. A failure, when he'd barely even started.

He slid of the horse's back, almost tripping from his exhaustion. The horse didn't need his burden. It was a free animal, and it wouldn't need him to strip it of that right. He started absently patting it on the head.

'Good boy…you did your…best. Fine…work…getting all the way from Ren…ais…to Fre … li… a…'

Franz passed out from exhaustion, his last thought being, _I'm finished. I'm sorry Forde, I'm sorry general Seth._

Sometime later, Franz could hear voices as he started regaining consciousness.

'Is he waking up yet?' spoke a gentle feminine voice.

'Have a little patience, Vanessa. The poor boy must be exhausted,' chided another female, yet more serious and mature that the first.

A male voice spoke this time: 'Yet it was you who stopped to help him and his horse. Were it anyone other soldier, they would have most likely passed him by, possibly thinking him a soldier of Grado. The blessings of Latona be upon you, Vanessa.'

'Please, Father, were it not for your staff, he'd probably be sleeping for days on end. I imagine that Renais has fallen by now, and he was riding to warn us.'

'Where…where am I?' Franz groggily got up. He was lying in a soft bed; the room seemed to be a royal suite of sorts. With him in the room were three people. The man standing over him was clearly a priest of sorts, judging by his staff and religious garb. His mouth was set below a brown mustache and two sharp, blue eyes. There were two women as well. They looked alike, save their obvious age differences, and the way in which one braided her hair; the other kept hers loose. The two women wore the armour of the Pegasus knights of Frelia.

'Castle Frelia, lad,' answered the older woman. 'It's alright. A young chestnut fowl, obviously yours, came by yesterday. He looked distressed. Then he led us to you, and it was only Vanessa who had the initiative to check the crest on your shield and find out that you're not a Grado soldier. Looks like Father Moulder,' she indicated towards the priest, 'has finished healing your wounds. You'll be fine in a few hours.'

_Six days_, thought Franz. _It took me only six days to reach Castle Frelia. Not bad, for a knight of my experience. And my horse didn't let me down after all._ A smile graced his face. He was about ready to collapse again when, remembering why he was here, his smile faded and he tried to get out of bed.

'Hold it there, son.' Moulder pushed him back down. 'You haven't fully recovered yet. You need more rest.'

'But there's no time. General Seth… he told me to inform you that Castle Renais has fallen. He was with Princess Eirika when –'

'Calm yourself down, lad, or you'll hyperventilate!' warned Vanessa. 'Syrene here wouldn't be too pleased if the young man I helped died too soon; I wouldn't be a very good rescuer.'

So the older woman is Syrene, he thought. 'But still –'

'We've already received word of the situation in Renais,' Syrene's face darkened as she said this. 'It is… King Fado is… he is…'

She didn't need to finish for Franz to realize the horrible truth. 'He's not…dead?' whispered the young knight disbelievingly. King Fado, the man who had given him and his brother a home, who had knighted the both of them… was dead. It was a rhetorical question, and he knew it to be true, no matter how much he desired otherwise.

There was a long, uneasy silence. Franz finally broke it with another question he had been dreading to ask: 'What of Princess Eirika and General Seth? They… they're not…?' he couldn't finish his question for fear of the answer.

'They are not dead, but… they were captured by Grado's forces.'

Franz looked at her disbelievingly. 'General Seth… captured? Impossible! You're lying; the general could never be defeated by those backstabbing curs!'

'Believe of disbelieve, it is the truth,' said Vanessa sincerely. She caressed his cheek with her bare hand. 'I'm truly sorry, young man.'

Syrene hugged him, something which sent a warm feeling through his body. He felt as though he were in his mother's arms, though he knew it not to be true. This woman was not his mother, and he could barely remember her anyway. But still he hugged her back, his eyes somehow unable to produce tears. For what seemed like an eternity, he kept himself close and secure in Syrene's arms.

'Did you hear the news?' Duessel asked Selena, who had just entered the room.

'No, I only just got back,' replied the mage knight. They were sitting in a restroom in the Grado Keep. It was often used as a meeting place for the Imperial Three. It was well-furnished, with furniture and chairs, three on which they were sitting at present. The blonde-haired woman continued, 'But I've surveyed the land thoroughly. It's been only a while since the fall of the capital of Renais, and the land is infested with bandits and thieves. They run amuck, causing death and destruction wherever they can.' The last statement was finished with a sad note in the woman's voice.

'Honestly,' muttered Glen. The palomino man rubbed his head, as though he had a headache. 'What is His Majesty thinking? Renais has been our ally for many years, and King Fado is…was,' he corrected himself, remembering that the monarch was dead, '…an honourable, kind man. And I've met his daughter once before. Princess Eirika is as good-hearted as her father was.'

'So is Prince Ephraim,' murmured Duessel, stroking his greying beard. 'I remember his enthusiasm for the lance. He was, and still is, very gifted and eager for battling.' He sighed. 'Why does his Majesty want to destroy such a wonderful family? And why hurt so many innocents? I don't understand it.'

'That is not what matters,' said Selena curtly, crossing her arms. 'The Emperor's word is law, and we are his vassals. Our opinions mean naught. We are knights in sworn service to Grado, and questioning our liege lord's orders is the first step towards treason. I would never take that step.'

'Nor would I,' said Duessel. 'And yet, the Emperor appears to be a changed man nowadays.'

'But anyway,' Glen muttered, 'the news is that Princess Eirika herself and General Seth, the Silver Lance of Renais, were captured.'

'Captured?' Asked an intrigued Selena. 'By whom?'

Glen sighed. 'I hate to tell you this, but…Valter has been granted a position among us.'

Her reaction was as bad as both men had anticipated it to be. 'WHAT! That lowlife! But I though he was exiled!'

'He was,' muttered Duessel. 'Yet, the Emperor feels it crucial to restore his titles and remove his criminal record.'

'Him and two others who neither of us have met yet,' added Glen glumly. 'And from what I've been gathering here in Grado, they most certainly are not among those who have Grado's best interests at heart.'

'Is your brother well? What is his opinion on this?'

'Cormag? Yes, he's alright. When it comes to picking sides, he'll follow me to the end of the Earth. If I die…' He looked at the floor.

'You won't die, Glen,' Selena assured him gently. 'You're strong. You will be able to make it through this war.'

'How can you be so sure of that, Selena. I'll need to be willing to lay down my life for the Emperor. His Majesty has been very kind to me, and yet, I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing anymore. I…I feel as though I'm living a lie.'

'That sounds…like treasonous talk, Glen!' Selena narrowed her eyes. 'Are you planning to betray His Majesty.'

Glen was saved from answering by a knock on the door and the voice behind it. 'General Duessel? General Glen? Dame Selena?'

Duessel got up and walked over to the door, opening it. There was a servant there. 'Yes?'

'His Majesty requests your presence in the throne room. He is presenting the new generals to you, and preparing to give you orders.'

'I see. Thank you.' The servant bowed and scurried away at this. That was another thing that bothered Duessel. All the servants seemed to be… frightened. They could no longer speak their minds around His Majesty, who was, for the first time in his reign, giving death penalties. The servants were now so afraid of anybody with a high position in the empire, and that included the Imperial Three. Nobody in Grado was safe anymore. Even Father MacGregor, the eldest and most respected priest in the capital, was in danger because of his protesting speeches against the war: the emperor claimed that the holy man was 'sinning'.

'I assume that that is our cue to leave,' asked Glen, rising from his seat and stretching.

'Yes, let us be off,' Duessel confirmed. At this statement, Selena, too, rose, and the threesome headed off to the throne room.

'You have arrived,' said Vigarde emotionlessly. The three generals bowed to him and the silver-haired Prince Lyon, who stood by his father's side, his face neutral.

The Emperor continued, 'And yet, you, my Imperial Three, will have trouble taking the remaining nations, though Renais has fallen. Which is why I have selected a group of soldiers who, during the siege of Renais, fought better than even yourselves.'

He turned to a servant. 'Let them in.'

Within only moments, the door was opened, and three men stepped into the throne room. Glen took notice first of the sallow-skinned Valter, who had an arrogant smirk on his face and his lance strapped to his back. The other two were strangers.

One was a tall, muscular man with a sword and an axe strapped to his belt. Judging by his purple jacket and the tanned skin below his scarlet hair, it was clear that he had been a mercenary of Jehanna. His look was a hungry one, which suggested that he was most likely a very ambitious man.

The third, however, stood out the most. He was an old bishop, his face wrinkled and his hands gnarled over his staff which was taller than he. Although he was only five feet tall, Glen felt some sort of fear. He felt that this…man (if he even _was_ human) was definitely a greater, more deadly force than he seemed to be in appearance. He gave the wyvern rider the creeps.

'I ask that you introduce yourselves to your colleagues,' ordered Vigarde.

The old man spoke, chuckling mirthlessly under his breath. 'I am Riev, though His Majesty has given me the name Blood Beryl. I pray for your favour, though I am a newcomer, yes?' He looked at them, especially Duessel.

'Of course,' answered the Obsidian. 'Let us see how well you do, whether or not you are worthy of your title.'

It was the tall mercenary who spoke next: 'I'm Caellach, a former mercenary of Jehanna.' Knew it, thought Glen. Caellach continued: 'Apparently, I'm to be called Tiger Eye now. Hope I'm impress -' He cut off, looking Selena over. Glen looked over at Duessel, and both men exchanged a disgusted look.

The mercenary whistled. 'You're a fine lookin' lass, you know. Looks like workin' with you'll be more enjoyable than I originally thought.' He winked at her, to which she did not reply.

'And of course, that leaves me,' said Valter. 'I've no need to introduce myself, since you know me as both Valter _and_ as Moonstone. But I promise you this: you incompetent fools will feel glad that I can save you from your own uselessness.'

'Shut up, Valter,' snarled Glen. 'I don't know what a cur like you –'

'Peace, Glen,' said Duessel firmly. 'We are to work with our colleagues co-operatively, not verbally abuse them.' In truth, he was directing this comment at both men.

'Of course, Duessel,' said Valter sarcastically, but he stopped talking.

Glen simply nodded.

'Now then,' Vigarde spoke. The six generals bowed. 'I have jobs ready for each of you. First, Duessel and Caellach.' The two rose. 'You will claim Frelia for me. I care not how long it takes or how many men are lost; that country must be under our control.' The two bowed yet again and left.

'Riev, your job is to strike a deal with Carcino. Find some way to make them join us: they are a power-hungry people who may be swayed to our cause. If you must fight them, then fight them.'

'Certainly, sire,' Riev bowed as much as his obvious rheumatism would allow, then warped out.

'Selena, you are to capture Jehanna, just as Duessel and Caellach will do Frelia. You need no more instruction.'

'Yes, your Majesty.' This time, Selena curtsied, though she looked silly doing it in breeches. Then she, too, walked out.

'Valter, as you know, Prince Ephraim is at the border of Grado, at Renvall. I want him eliminated, and I want a certain item he possesses.'

'Hmm,' mused Valter. 'Though Eirika didn't put up much of a fight, she seemed fierce enough. Ahh… I can only imagine how such wonderful prey her brother will make!' His bow was shorter than the others, and he exited the throne room. To Glen's surprise, he looked slightly put out by something.

Finally, Vigarde turned to his last servant. 'Glen, you are to stay here at the capital, defending it. That is not all; wyvern knights are an important asset to our army; train more. And keep an eye on our hostages; they may very well prove useful in time. '

'Yes, your majesty,' with another bow to the Emperor and the Imperial Prince, who hadn't spoken a word in all this time, Glen left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caellach12: How was that?

Franz: It was good, but…where's Forde?

Caellach12: Uhhh… (thinks about it, since he locked Forde in a wardrobe whilst the chapter was being read) he…went out because he didn't like the job.

Franz: Oh, okay! I'll go find him (skips away enthusiastically)

Caellach12: Phew! That was close! Anyway, please review!


	3. Three: Alternus Fatum

I'm back now! (– looks around –) good, Forde isn't here! I can speak un-insulted! Now then, I was somehow able to do this chapter without my parents knowing, so consider yourselves lucky! Hope you enjoy it!

Here's chapter three! Eirika and Seth will appear again in this one. This is also your first taste of character death, too. If you don't like any characters dying, I'm not forcing you to continue reading this. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. It belongs to its creators. I only own the horse Risa, and the named bandits, Phil and Dante.**

**Chapter Three: _Alternus Fatum _(Alternate Fate)**

Franz hung his head miserably as he sat in the guests' bedchambers which had been prepared for him. It was calm peaceful, but… what was peace and comfort for with such uncertainty in his heart. In his mind, he recalled the recent events.

An armour-knight called Gilliam the Silent had led an attack on the fortress, effectively rescuing the Princess Tana of Frelia, who had been captured by Grado's forces when she'd been concerned for Princess Eirika. The war was going smoothly in Frelia; Prince Innes, the tactical commander and heir to the throne of Frelia, was able to keep Grado from gaining the upper hand in the war. Although the country was barely half the size of Grado, the brave soldiers and knights were using all their might to hold back the enemy. Yet, that wasn't why he was uncomfortable.

King Hayden, even after hearing his story, had refused to let him join the army. His homeland had fallen; his future ruler was missing in enemy territory, and the second-in-line to the savaged Renais, along with her loyal knight, was a prisoner of war. All this, and still King Hayden refused to let him go. '_For your brother's sake, young Franz, I refuse to permit it. Let the true soldiers handle the fighting, those who are skilled in fighting. Nor would your Prince, if he survives, want his companion in a rage due to the loss of his younger brother. You are staying here._' And the tone in his voice had made it clear that the discussion was closed.

And so he stayed.

Franz understood the King's concern; he just wished that he could do _something_! His future liege and brother were risking their lives out in the war zone, and King Hayden expected him to do nothing? It truly was very frustrating.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Dad, bandits are coming!' shouted a young boy to a large, muscular, black-haired and bearded man. A strong resemblance to the man, the boy, Ross, would immediately be recognized as his son by anyone who looked for a mere few moments at him. They were both armed with axes and their waists, the man with two of iron and steel, the boy with a small hatchet.

'What?' asked the man. 'What did you say, Ross? Bandits? Then come on, we need to get out fast!'

'But Dad!' gasped Ross as his father steered him to the gates of the village of Ide. 'You never run! You're the great warrior Garcia. You can fight!'

'Ross, even the strongest man cannot defeat a band of enemies!' roared Garcia angrily. 'Besides, my first duty as your parent is to defend you, not waste my time fighting nameless scum if unnessecary! GO!'

With no other option before him, Ross finally complied.

As they left the village gates, an axe-wielding brigand, who had made it there, swung with a cruel smirk on his face. Ross nearly screamed as the heavy metal cut through his arm muscle and ligaments. The next moment, Garcia had driven his axe across the man's neck and grabbed his son, pulling him into the thick vegetation where they wouldn't be seen.

'Are you alright Ross?' asked a worried Garcia. 'Your wound looks deep. Damn it! I should've just pulled you out of there without any words! Now you're hurt!'

Ross looked at his father with embarrassment, trying to manage a smile. 'Dad, it's OK. I'm a warrior, like you, to the end. A mere cut will never defeat me!'

'A mere cut? Ross, that axe penetrated your muscle fiber! You left arm will probably pain you for the rest of your life if we don't find a healer, which is very unlikely.'

'At least it wasn't my right, eh?' Ross smiled recklessly. 'I've still got my better arm, right?'

Garcia looked at him sternly. 'Don't joke about this, and stay here. I'm going to fight those bandits. Stay here Ross. If you were to be killed, I could never…' his voice was breaking as he cut off.

Ross wanted to object, to say that he could fight, that he _would_ fight, to the bitter end, but he didn't. The solemn look on his father's face was enough to, for once, silence him. So instead, he simply said, 'I understand, Dad. Be careful.'

With that, the great warrior Garcia left the security of the trees, drawing his two axes.

'Mangy curs!' yelled Garcia, and they turned to him. He kept himself composed as he said, 'Why do you fight and kill those who cannot fight back? If you have the steel, face me, an armed opponent, instead. Or are you so cowardly that you only ever hurt those who cannot hurt you. Come, if you have the courage, and cut me down…if you can!'

Behind the trees, Ross smirked. This was his father's best strategy; frustrate the enemy whenever possible. They would charge into battle blindly, not concentrating at fighting in the least. A thought occurred to him; the very words which his father had spent a long time drilling into him whilst teaching him the ways of the axe: '_Remember, Ross, truly skilled fighters stay calm in battle when lesser men do not. It is not you who is responsible for your enemy attacking blindly because you insulted them; it is theirs, for they foolishly rose to the bait, charging into the fray and to death. Do not forget this, for it may yet help you live longer, if only for a while._'

In reaction to his insults, the bandits said nothing; they simply gave their cries of rage and attacked. Garcia smirked, drew his axe, and entered the battle.

It worked, for a time, just as the famed warrior had planned. Their anger overcoming them more than everything, the brigands charged into the fray blindly, swinging their axes crazily. Garcia swung as each one approached, belly-cutting the first, beheading the second. The next lot ended in similar ways. Two were even foolish enough to attack from either side of him; to this, he simply ducked in the last minute, and the twosome effectively skewered themselves on each other's axes.

It continued like this for most of the battle. Garcia suffered a few cuts, some deep but, if he felt much pain, he was good at it. Ross felt more confident with each bandit who was killed. His only surviving family member was fighting as strong as a steel-hided ox, if such a thing had existed, would. The enemy's numbers were declining, from being over twenty to less than ten. Garcia was a skilled tactician as well as a fighter. Nothing went wrong…

…until he faced off against the last of the outlaws.

'DAD!' cried Ross as the bandit, who seemed to be the leader of the pack, struck the former military commander in the chest. Garcia's eyes widened; he hadn't even had a chance to fully defend himself; his movements had finally become sluggish after facing so many opponents. He could barely hear his son's voice, couldn't make out the word that was said. The only thing he could sense clearly was the triumphant smirk on his opponent's face. One which, he noticed turned into a shocked look at the sound of the young boy's voice. Then darkness claimed him.

Ross couldn't take it; he ran from his hiding place. 'You fiend! How could you kill without any remorse?'

The ragged-looking yet strong man grinned, showing many teeth were missing. 'You wan' to know why, brat? I'll tell you why; it's called survival of the strongest! The weaklin' ones, like them stupid villagers, 're the weak 'uns. So were them fools who were rushin' just 'cause he called 'em cowards. I'm a strong 'un; I survive. Even your old man – that's who 'e is, right? – was weaker 'n me! That's why, boy!'

'You…you're disgusting!' Drawing his hatchet, the boy added, 'I'll fight you myself, finish my dad's job!'

'Tryin' to avenge 'im, eh!'

'He's not dead!' cried Ross, though he knew that his words weren't true.

The man shrugged. 'Believe whatcha will, twerp.' Then, he stepped forward.

For some long moments, neither moved. They watched each other closely. Both boy and bandit were waiting for the other to make the first move; they both knew that the one who reacted to the first would have the advantage. Although both realized that the other had the same strategy as himself, they nonetheless continued to stare each other down, anticipating the first move.

Then, Ross had an idea. It was risky, he knew, but he had to take the chance. In an all-out axe fight, he couldn't possibly best his opponent; the enemy was larger and stronger, and his axe was both bigger and heavier than Ross' hatchet.

He ran forward, the image of his father being struck down constantly replaying itself in his mind. He would grieve later; for now, he would avenge his father.

His opponent smirked; this was what he had been waiting for. He would end the meddlesome brat's life, here and now.

Ross came closer, making sure that his expression did not reveal his strategy. Before he knew it, he was little more than two feet away from the brigand…it was now or never!

The man swung, when Ross suddenly stopped moving. The man's eyes widened; he had _not_ been expecting this. His axe struck the ground hard: 'Wha – Aaargh!' Ross' smaller yet swifter axe was protruding…from his kneecap! Shocked, he stumbled and fell on his back. His axe flew out of his grip; it was the last thing he saw before it fell and, to put it bluntly, sliced his head in half. He was dead. Blood was pouring out of his head and _spurting_ out of his knee.

Ross stared at his handiwork. The plan had worked better than even _he'd_ planned. It seemed that his axe could do wonders when it was least expected to. He walked over and pulled the deeply embedded hatchet from the corpse.

No longer caring about the man he had killed, he rushed over to his father's corpse. Now, certain there wasn't a soul to disturb him, he buried his face in his father's chest and wept.

Hang on a second. Ross stopped. He could feel, in his father's chest, a _pulse_? He was _still_ alive?

As if reading his son's thoughts, Garcia muttered weakly, 'Don't think I'm…going…to just fall dead because…that rogue cut…me down. He… he is… dead?' He opened his eyes, struggling to see his son one last time

Ross nodded somberly. 'I killed him. He was smarter than the others but only just…oh, Dad!' he gasped, the tears falling freely. 'You…you're going to die, aren't you?' he knew death better than one of his age should. He had lost his mother some time ago. Perhaps he would come to grips with his father's inevitable death quicker than most would, but…

'Yes…I am. And Ross…'he coughed blood up, '…I'm glad that…you've been…grow…growing up so well! Did it… behind my back… you did. You…don't need me anymore. You need…to help protect the remains of our…homeland. Head north and…join the Frelian…army. There…you can make yourself…useful. Fight Grado… with all your …' He never finished his last sentence. His eyes snapped shut, his breathing stopped, and his body fell, limb. Garcia, the feared former military leader of Renais, beloved husband and father (well, maybe not so much 'husband' as 'father'), had fallen.

Ross sobbed quietly, until he could not do so anymore. His father… was gone. He didn't want to believe it. It had been easier to deny before his father had drawn his last breath, because he could still have some hope then, but now… he needed to come to terms with his father's death. His manhood, after all, was but a few years away. Picking up his axe, he made his decision.

'I will go to Frelia, just as you requested, father,' he said softly. 'I'll make you proud.' Yet he couldn't help but wonder, looking at his father's body: _why_?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Ross had gathered supplies from the remains, preparing himself for his journey. The people of Ide really did keep some of their most important things hidden in secret cellars, and his father had not been an exception. He had also buried the man, firmly embedding the warrior's two trusted axes on top of the grave. _May they remain there forever_, he thought fiercely. _May they remain here, so that my father's bravery is never forgotten through the years!_

It was fortunate that he had found a stray horse, grazing in the fields nearby. The creature was a fine beauty; a white mare whom he'd named Risa (after his mother). She didn't seem to mind him, and so Ross, took his time making a saddle the way James Tanner, a villager he had known in Ide, had shown him.

Once he was done, he mounted Risa and said softly, 'Well girl, it's just you and me now.' Not very experienced with riding horses, he departed the Ide region with a steady trot in his mount's pace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eirika had long given up hope of rescue by anyone. For a while now, she and Seth had resided in a Grado prison cell, deep below Grado Keep. Their meals had been brought by servants who didn't speak to them; only shot them frightened glances and scurried away like mice.

Eirika looked at her plate in disdain. The stale bread and water wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her ravenous hunger, and it tasted horrible, but she ate it nonetheless. It was all they had, even though it hurt to even swallow.

'Are you alright, Princess?' asked the Silver Knight who, though not chained to the wall, was in a separate cell, his movement limited.

'I think so, Seth,' she lied over the metal bars sadly. She had never felt so miserable in her whole life. They had been unable to even see each other since the Moonstone had brought them here.

Speaking of the devil…

'If you're asleep, slaves, then get up! I'll not wait all day, nay! Raise those bodies now!'

Eirika rose to look into the eyes of her captor. Five minutes riding in his company was enough for Eirika to feel… She had never thought that she could ever hate another human being as much as she loathed Valter. When they had reached Grado, he had blatantly refused to have a healer mend Seth's broken bones and torn muscles. Instead, he had simply presented them to Emperor Vigarde, who, without another word, had ordered that they be imprisoned for however long necessary, and that had been that. Valter had simply smirked and complied.

Now, however, his mouth was curled into a snarl. _What now?_ Thought the Renaitian princess. _Has Emperor Vigarde finally decided to execute us?_ It wouldn't surprise her if he had. After all, he seemed to have suddenly become a heartless ruler overnight.

'You have a visitor. Two, actually. A cleric from the Grado Temple, and a… wyvern rider. A rider with brown skin and light-blond hair.' As he spoke, his voice revealed his obvious disgust for the rider.

However, Eirika barely noticed this, as she had frozen from the description of the wyvern knight. Then, she suddenly felt giddy inside. She knew naught of a cleric from the temple, but had met a man just like the description which Valter had given, albeit only once.

The Sunstone of Grado: General Glen, Commander of the wyvern knights of Grado.

Or at least, _former_ Commander of the flying unit. Perhaps he had been stripped of his title, and that was why Valter was a general in the army.

'Have fun,' said Valter, scowling as he turned to leave.

Two figures approached from the shadows. One of them looked to be whispering something. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light (during which Eirika shielded her eyes), the figures were revealed. But Glen wasn't among them.

Indeed, there was a wyvern knight who seemed to bear a striking resemblance to the Wyvern General, but he looked younger, sharper, and his left cheek bore a scar upon it. His armour, contrary to Glen's, was dark blue instead of dark red.

The other was a young woman dressed all in white. For a common-born girl, she was quite the beauty. Her face, framed by her long golden locks, had a stern, non-joking expression on it. Eirika knew she may have seen her sometime, perhaps when learning history under Father MacGregor, but it was very unlikely that they'd ever met.

The two approached. 'You are Princess Eirika of Renais and General Seth, the Silver Lance,' the man was not asking a question, but making a statement.

Seth, however, wasn't about to let himself be fooled, after Grado's treachery. He didn't even look at the now visible Eirika asked, 'What does it matter to you? Who are you? You're executioners, aren't you?' His voice turned very bitter. 'Come to end the trouble we're causing your _wonderful_ Emperor, eh?' His voice was little more than a croak, but it made an effect: the cleric backed away, and the wyvern knight took a step forward bravely.

'What gives you the impression,' he hissed, 'That a _cleric_ would be sent to execute you. No, don't start about disguises. We're not here to end your lives; we're here to _interrogate_ you.' He turned to the princess. 'The princess, especially, needs to answer my questions. I must tell the generals…that is, whichever of them will listen to reason to me.'

He seemed somewhat confident. Eirika asked, 'Do you have permission to do such a thing as see the generals in such a time?'

'Aye,' he said softly. 'My name is Cormag. General Glen, the Sunstone, is my elder brother. Certainly a man has permission to see his own brethren whenever he pleases.'

_Brother?_ Thought Eirika with surprise. _No wonder they look so alike; they're related._

Seth spoke up, this time in a gentler tone. 'Yes, I've heard tell of how the two of you are said to be an unmatchable fighting force. Stories of your successful ventures have reached even the ears of the Knights of Renais. Who might your companion, this _cleric_, be?'

The priestess regained her composure. 'I'm Natasha, a servant of the people at Grado's Temple. I've come here to speak to you; I have important information to reveal to you. I met Cormag whilst I was coming here.'

'Let's hear it, then,' said Cormag, seating himself on the floor. 'You didn't tell me before, Natasha; you said it was confidential.'

'It is,' she murmured.

'But what if Valter is listening in on it?' asked Eirika worriedly.

'Valter? Oh, you mean _General_ Valter Moonstone! Wait – _what is that_?' She gasped. Eirika shrieked as well.

Seth had pulled his armour off, tearing his right shirt sleeve, to reveal the place upon which Valter had penetrated him with his lance. It was starting to rot, or something. Finally, he told her coldly, 'your _brilliant_ general did this to me the day he captured her Highness and myself. He refused to let any healers come and tend to it.

'Oh my!' breathed Natasha. 'I'm so sorry! I knew the general was an unkind man, but I didn't think – please, let me help you!'

'You can heal it?' asked Eirika, and the cleric bit her lip.

'Not yet,' was the solemn reply. 'I thought not that there would be such a necessity as a healing staff; I only brought my torch staff. But I've a few vulneraries in my possession. Here.' The priestess reached into her garments and pulled out a corked wooden bottle, as well as some bandages. She began tending to Seth.

Suddenly, she had gone from being a slightly shy girl to a confident woman with a motherly look. Natasha wiped the wound clean, ordering Seth to stay still. She gave him the vulnerary to drink and didn't back away until he'd drunken it all. Eirika watched, and would have giggled had the situation not been so dire. Cormag, even, had an amused look in his eyes and a faint smile on his face.

When she'd finished, she finally answered the question, 'It wouldn't matter. General Valter – oh, all _right_, Sir Seth! _Valter_ already knows of what I am about to disclose upon you, so it shan't do him any good in the least to eavesdrop.

'You see, my mentor - a member of the clergy and a friend of Father MacGregor's - was executed recently! The Emperor claims that he was a traitor, but Father Clyde had done no such thing. He had been executed to be kept silent – about his discovery. One that could turn Grado upside down.' She paused and took a breath. 'The Emperor plans to destroy the Sacred Stones.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Colm!' called the young, violet-haired girl into the mountains. 'Colm! Please, stop this! The mirror doesn't matter as much as your safety!'

There was no answer.

'Please,' she sobbed quietly. 'Please, Colm. I know you want to help me and to prove yourself, but… I love you. I don't want you to die.'

'Well, well,' sneered a nasty voice which made her jump. 'What do we have here? A peasant girl – not bad lookin', little lady.

Neimi turned to look at him, terrified. She drew her bow and notched an . 'Don't… don't come any closer, or I'll -'

'Shoot me?' asked another mean voice behind her, eyebrows raised. 'Hah! Brave words, comin' from a wench like you! Now, why don't you just drop the bow and come with me. You'll make a fine bride, you know.'

'No fair, Phil!' snapped the first man at his friend. 'I saw her first, I call her first!'

'But you don't deserve her, Dante,' added a third voice. From behind the rocks stepped a third bandit, more arrogant than the first two. 'I do.'

'Nor do you,' within the next minute, Neimi was completely surrounded by about a dozen or so arguing brigands. So she took her chance; she raised her bow again and shot the blond-haired man called Phil, directly in the eye. This got their attention. Some were looking at her hungrily, others fearfully, some angrily. But none made a move.

Finally,the third bandit who'd originally appeared took the initiative. 'She can fight! By the Gods, she fights! Guys, just kill 'er and take 'er possessions. She ain't any other use to us; she'll just cause more trouble. Sides, Bazba's expectin' us!'

There was no need for any other words. Despite her trembling, Neimi notched her next arrow and fired it at the green-haired 'leader' who'd given the orders. He fell with a thud, his chest struck. Enraged, the others charged at her to avenge their fallen comrade. Neimi ran back. Then she spun around, her short violet hair flying in the air as she notched another arrow and released it into the next bandit… hitting the one thing which men treasure the most. He dropped, his face convulsing in the worst pain imaginable

Her grandfather had taught her well. It seemed that her archery skills were a hereditary part of her. Unfortunately she was outnumbered, and only four more brigands did she fell. They were upon her, like fleas upon a dog.

'Get her!' commanded Dante. 'Tear her apart!'

'No!' screamed Neimi. But she knew it was futile. They had cornered her against a rock. And they attacked ruthlessly, swinging their axes.

Moments later did they break apart. Lying between the place upon whence they had stood was Neimi. Her bow – her grandfather's bow! – was broken in half. An axe was embedded in her side. The brigands, chuckling cruelly, left her there, the little money she had – pilfered.

Weakly, Neimi opened her mouth to speak, 'I…I'm sorry, Colm. It…looks like…you're the … only … survivor … of … Lar-'

Her eyes slid shut, and the last breath left her body. She was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Colm found her corpse later on, he could do nothing more than weep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_T.B.C._

Caellach Tiger Eye: So sad. I'm sorry, but it needs to be like this for a while. So, did you enjoy it? Hey! Wait a minute; why am I titled!

Kyle: Because _I'm_ here.

Caellach Tiger Eye: Whoa! Where'd you come from?

Kyle: The door in your room, where else. Now listen, Franz still hasn't found Forde, but if he does, the cavalier will be out for your blood.

Caellach Tiger Eye: What! I thought I told you to watch that place!

Kyle: I did, but Franz came skipping by _(shudders)_ and asked if I knew where his brother is. I was only just able to mislead him when Forde called him from behind the door, demanding freedom. But he'll be back, so you'd better hide. Franz is harmless, but Forde's lost an arm and he's, well, you know…

Caellach Tiger Eye: _(gulps, nods and meekly speaks)_ Read & Review.


	4. Four: Reactions

I'm back! No more muses, since Kyle took care of Franz and Forde for me, and then retired. And I have a few things to say to some certain reviewers:

_InternalDarkness:_ Thanks for the review, although I noticed you said nothing about Neimi's death. That's understandable: I didn't try very hard on it. I'll fix it up though, and repost the chapter. I really like how you enjoyed my first battle scene in this chapter. Thanks for the support!

_Pureauthor:_ Script format? Do you mean my responses to the reviews, or my muses talking to me? I _thought_ that they were both legal, since many other people have used them without having your ruthless demands! …But, alright then, I won't have any more muses, if that makes you at least slightly happier. And yes, I know that Neimi's death scene wasn't well done; I was just too lazy to think something up, since long chapters are exceedingly boring. Thanks though! Oh, and there won't be any more character death for a while.

_Brendan Aurabolt_: Since when do _you_ tell _me_ who to kill off! I didn't ask for your opinion. I like Neimi and Garcia too, but I'm giving Colm a 'special' role in my fic, and I just couldn't _bear_ to kill off Ross (same for Amelia and Franz, my two favourites besides Cormag, Glen and Valter). Ross will have _some_ sort of role in this fic. I guess that Garcia _could_ have been vengeful… OR he _could_ be mourning his SON! That's another thing I took into account. And Neimi? You don't spare characters just because they're _cute_! Not me, anyway. But I needed the sole survivor of the village of Lark to DO SOMETHING, and Neimi would be absolutely helpless. Colm, on the other hand, is tricky and sly, or he wouldn't have – oops, can't spoil it, can I? But seriously, if you don't like this story, or give _poor excuses _for FLAMES, then I suggest that you find something more satisfying to read, thank you!

(Whoa, that was some rant I just made!)

_Pallanza:_ Thanks! I'm glad you like my plot twists, something which I was aiming to be good! Keep enjoying it, and keep your eyes peeled for my next installment.

_Maxmagnus:_ I'm glad you're enjoying it. I _could_, you know, have had Franz take a journey in Eirika's steed, but I wanted something _really_ AU, so I didn't. To put it bluntly, the two 'routes' which the twins took don't exist. So, yeah, I'm glad you approve of it.

_Lady Nephenee Ranulf_ – Thanks! You're kind of right about them. And I like how you mentioned Seth and Eirika's scene, since everyone else only sees the death scenes. I felt the need to give Seth a less calm side: everyone loses their temper sometimes, after all. Here's another chapter!

_Shadow Amaryllis_ – I'll let your complaint about Neimi's death pass, though I'm seething inside. I DID warn you of character death, and you should be prepared for ANYTHING, _especially_ if it's mentioned beforehand. Also, about your comment on Valter's description, thanks! I wish, though, that I'd learned the meaning of 'sadistic' before yesterday (it means to be intentionally cruel). I would've used that in the description, but I hadn't the foggiest idea what it meant back then.

_emotionalanime_ – I haven't much to say to you, except that I like your praise. I'm glad someone enjoys it. And yes, I'll give Franz the bear (– gives teddy to crying Franz, who squeals and hugs it and then hugs emotionalanime –). Whoa, that was a fast recovery…

To top it all off, here's something you should _all_ know: I'm very lazy, and for that reason I haven't been bothering to write more dialogue scenes – I just describe them. But I hope that the battle scenes, MUCH later on, will be more thought-out, you all know.

And here it is! My cliffhangers will at last be filled up in Chapter 4 here. Sorry, but it'll be fairly short this time!

**Chapter Four: Reactions**

'Halt!' ordered the soldier standing guard at the entrance to Castle Frelia. 'State your name and your business!'

'Ross of Ide, son of the great warrior Garcia,' said the axe-fighter in a bored tone. 'I've come to apply for a place in the Frelian army, sir. I have lost my father to the bandits, who now run amuck in Renais because Grado has invaded and torn our army apart. I want to help in the war effort.'

The soldier looked him over. 'Hmm. You seem quite healthy and muscular, for a lad.'

Ross beamed proudly. 'Well, my father _has_ been training me, and he's an ex-military leader of Renais.'

'Ex-military – Wait a minute,' the guard raised his eyesbrows. 'Didn't you say he was Garcia of Renais?'

'Yep.'

'And he…died?' the man was shocked. 'I don't believe it. And yet, you look just like he did.'

Ross frowned. 'You knew him?'

'I served under him for a while, in one of his first conflicts. That was when I was just a lad, like yourself. Loved the fighting, he did. A born warrior if I ever saw one.' He looked distant. 'And he was, in a way, my mate. We got along well enough.'

He held out his hand, grinning. 'Call me Isaac. I'm sure your father must have mentioned me once.'

Ross frowned. 'Nice to meet you Isaac, but no, he hasn't.'

Isaac looked shocked. 'He _hasn't!_'

'My dad's been trying to abandon all that has to do with war for the past ten years,' said Ross somberly. 'I guess that included allied troops, regardless of how close he was to them.'

'I see…' Isaac looked crestfallen.

'Don't blame yourself,' added Ross quickly. 'My dad did it because mum died those years ago. He never spent time with her, and his shame caused him to leave the military service. The only fighting which he's done for years was protecting me.'

The Frelian guard seemed to cheer up at this statement. 'Thanks, Ross. By the way, you look a little uncomfortable on that horse, you know.'

'I am not!' cried the boy indignantly. 'I'm just…not used to riding, that's…all.'

Isaac grinned. 'Don't need to be sheepish. I can teach you. Besides, we could use every soldier we can get, huh!'

Ross brightened. 'You really mean it?'

'Of course. Just one thing.'

'Yeah?'

'Get off that horse before she bucks you!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to have frozen as those words left Natasha's lips. Eirika's face became an unhealthy green. Seth was pale. Cormag flinched, clearly not expecting this. Natasha looked miserable.

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that.'

There was an uncomfortable silence. It was broken, eventually, by Cormag. 'I had no idea. I knew my brother was uncomfortable about the Emperor's recent updates, but I never imagined…' His voice faltered.

'The Sacred Stones… are you sure, Natasha?' Eirika asked, looking blank.

'Are you telling the truth?' added Seth sternly, looked at the cleric with hard eyes. 'Give us proof you're not lying to us, like those other traitors!'

Natasha looked at him evenly. 'I haven't any proof but my word. It is your choice, whether or not you choose to believe me.'

Cormag nodded in agreement, then added: 'I will tell you this, Princess Eirika, General Seth – very few of us approve of what His Majesty is doing. My brother disapproves. So do I. And so do General Duessel and Dame Selena.'

'Selena?' The name was unfamiliar to Eirika.

'Mage-knight General Selena, Fluorspar of Grado,' supplied Seth.

'Yes, but,' continued Cormag, 'though Selena disapproves, she is, ah, shall we say… a firm believer in duty. She wouldn't commit treason if you paid her.'

'I see,' muttered Seth. His cool exterior hid his confidence at the fact that they may yet have allies in Grado. 'Well… if this comes from a close confidant of Obsidian himself, then I'm sure it must be true. Prince Ephraim has told me that General Duessel is an honourable man… if what you say is true, Cormag, then Duessel may be an ally. Where is he now?'

'On his way to Frelia with Caellach Tiger Eye, one of the new generals.'

'Frelia? But that means…'

'The Emperor is targeting Frelia's Sacred Stone!' gasped Eirika. 'We have to do something!'

'I'm afraid,' whispered Natasha through the dimming light, 'that it's too late. We can do nothing.'

And there was naught else to say. The two left the Renaitians, and it was dark once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why?' muttered Colm in a way very much unlike him. 'Why didn't you wait? I took care of that Bazba…I brought you your mirror…yet you didn't wait. Why? WHY?'

His scream echoed in the mountains. He had only just defeated Bazba, hiding in the shadows with ease, and had left to find Neimi in order to return her mirror – only to find her dead, her pockets empty, and with her eyes staring open in some state of shock. She was gone. Gone, and never had he the chance to tell her that he loved her.

'Blast, Neimi… I know you were worried, but to wander off on your own… you were always such a klutz. You should've listened to me…' Fresh tears were threatening to leave his eyes again. Colm brushed them away furiously; he NEVER cried.

'There must be something that I can do,' he muttered, more to himself than to the corpse.

'_Oh…but there is_,' whispered a raspy old voice.

Colm spun around, daggers drawn, to find that there was nobody behind him. 'Who's there? Show yourself!'

The voice cackled. '_My, my, aren't you the crude-mannered, edgy one? Yes, there is something you can do._'

'SHOW YOURSELF!' bellowed the villager. 'I'll not listen to any of your words until you reveal yourself!'

'_Very well…_' said the voice.

The apparition that appeared before Colm was a stout little, creepy old man with swollen eyes and an unkind smirk on his face. He worn religious adversary, with a crest on his garments. He looked pleased by something.

'Impressive, Colm. But it won't be enough to be just angry, will it? Will that help Neimi?'

The thief's face hardened. 'That crest… you're a Grado soldier. You're one of those traitors who invaded Renais! But tell me: how, in Latona's name, do you know _our names?_'

'I don't deny it; we did invade Renais. But the Emperor ordered it, not us.' The man's expression seemed to become wistful, and then, it was sadistic yet again. 'As for your names… well, let's just say that I can read people's feelings…and their minds. Actually, I was invisible – I saw you in a fortune teller's crystal, and I realized that I had to track you down. Our fates, you see, are intertwined. More to the point, I have a proposal for you.'

Colm gave a half-bitter, half-crazy laugh. 'And tell me, old man, just what can you offer me that I would do something for you.'

'Neimi. Another chance…for her.'

Colm froze. 'What? Did you just say –'

'Yes, I did. I can resurrect her, using my master Prince Lyon's special item. Do you accept?'

Colm didn't ask why he'd mentioned the Prince instead of the Emperor. 'What do you want me to do, old man?'

'Riev, my name is. I want you to betray Renais and to fight for Grado; we may yet have a spot open for you amongst us generals.'

General… Colm stopped, and then nodded. Little consideration had been put into his decision. He cared for Neimi, and for her, he would do anything (except, of course, back out on adventure.) Besides, he may as well humour the mad old man.

'We have a deal, Riev,' he said emotionlessly.

'Very good,' Riev smirked, and reached into his robes. A dark purple crystal was in his hand. It seemed to give off a dark light, and it was surrounded, though known only to Riev, by a great evil.

'Behold!' exclaimed the bishop. 'The Dark Stone! Now, great matter of evil, and of destruction,' he began to chant, 'I commandeth thee, ye shall restore this corpse back its soul! Breathe again, lost one, for thou art alive once again! Riseth, and live yet again, thou who's life hast been stolen by fate's terrible plan!'

Neimi's body was floating in the air. A dark fog was surrounding it, seeping into the place where her heart was. There was a blinding flash of purple light, to which Colm had need shield his eyes.

When he opened them, Neimi was standing on her feet, her eyes closed. And yet, she seemed to be breathing.

'Awaken,' said Riev weakly. The spell had sapped his strength. He was old and not many years from death; Lyon was better suited for this ritual.

The girl's eyes opened, and she blinked. She looked at Colm, and smiled. 'Hello, Colm.'

Colm stared at her in disbelief, and then turned to Riev. He had actually thought that Riev had simply made it all about necromancy, and he had accepted. But now… he was bound to Riev. He could feel it. Magically, he was now a servant of Grado.

'It is done,' he said, suddenly unable to control himself. It had to be part of the magical contract. He extended his hand, and Riev took it. 'The deal is sealed.' And then, he found that he was feeling pleased, something that, before now, he would never have felt. He was now a traitor to Renias.

He was trapped, yet it didn't seem to bother him.


End file.
